A Hidden Tale
by Kuroi Mayonaka
Summary: Love, is hard to obtain. Especially for people whom are in different worlds. (I do not own Gakuen Alice. All goes to the Author)
1. Prologue

Prologue

The world is split into two sides: the sea and the land. For many years, Humans had taken up the land and nourished to its full potential. From Ancient times to the present, they evolved and slowly made their lives easier. Meanwhile, the sea was taken up by the animals as well as their secrets: The underworld kingdom. They looked and acted like the humans, yet they could breathe in both water and air. They have sea magic and an ability called Alice. Humans have the same Alice abilities. Humans would call them as mermaids, but they have no fins. These underworld humans bare the same sins that humans have. One could never tell a underworld human and a human apart.

Alices have been there since mankind was known, only certain people would have that special ability everyone envies. Without Alices, the world would not have shape into the present. To the normal people, this ability is known to be given by God.

Legend says that if a human and an underworld human bears a child, that child would be the ruler of the underworld kingdom. That child would also be known as the strongest of the kingdom. Unexpectedly, the child would have an Alice which has a different form from others: The Fifth type. This ability also helps the ruler in every way. Of many years, the Koizumi has been ruling the kingdom. But there was a problem. The Koizumi had the Fourth type of Alice, where it shortens one's life when used. With no one taking up the throne, the Koizumi were slowly corrupted and soon days start to look very bleak in the underworld. None of the underworld humans would oppose the royals from going up to the surface in fear that they would kill them….


	2. Hidden I

Hidden I

Azumi Yuka was known an outcast and a poor 18 year old who lived at the borders of the kingdom. Unlike the others, she had an interest on land. Every time looking up the surface, she would discover something new about the humans. Her house had a large collection of what the humans have. From silverware to their clothes to their family portraits, Yuka could never get enough of the human world. On some days, she would go up to the human world to explore new continents.

That day was no different. She went up to the surface of the sea, only this time, it was a grand ship. The crew men at the ship saw her and thinking that she was like any other ordinary human, they lifted her up from the waters. Since underworld currencies were much stronger than human currencies ,she did not have to worry about the clothes she had to wear unlike her underworld statue. She took out a small compact disk which in courtesy of her best friend who created it, it changed into a cupboard. With the wide variety of clothes and shoes, she picked a simple midnight blue dress that reaches her ankles and a simple black high heels to compliment it. She took up a white mask with a sakura emblem on it. Now to the world, she is known as Sakura Yuka of the Sakura family.

The ballroom was extravagant. Everywhere the room was neatly polished, cleaned and decorated to its full potential. But this one man of his twenties was not interested of the social party he himself had created. His family was rich, and he was contented of his single life, yet they want him to find a fiancé of high statue. Everyone else had a partner or a fiancé of their own taste. The lonely ladies were out to impress the young man but to no avail. All they want was his money and him, which they would have an easier life after marriage. He looked around the area, only to find one that caught his eye. The dress she wore hugs every of her curves, and her hair was freely moving in the air, unlike the other ladies who tied their hair. Her beauty was indeed captivating the men in the ballroom. He walked towards her unknowingly, as the lady took one of the wine cups from the waiter. He smiled as she turn to look.

"May I have this dance, my Lady?" In his heart, he was praying hard that she would accept the invitation. She smiled, indicating that she accept. They went to the centre of the ballroom, making themselves as the main attraction of the party. He looked at her, where every trait of her could put the goddess to shame, where the purest of the angels could not be compared to her.

"What's your name?" He asked as he twirled her. She looked at him. His eyes were captivating, his traits could make every female swoon over him. This made her ask herself: Why me?

"Sakura Yuka of the Sakura family. How about you?" They walked out of the ballroom, where Yuka looked at his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't lie.

"Yukihira Izumi of the Yukihira family. I have never heard of the Sakura….." A loud bang was heard, with the ship shaken badly. Izumi fell into the water, leaving the young Azumi shocked. She jumped into the water, frantically finding him. Izumi was losing life fast and she had no idea what she could do. She heard that sea magic was only limited to themselves and she was worried that it doesn't work on the humans.

"**Ho htaerb fo efil, evig siht roop nam fo elttil efil ot htaerb nad veli.**"

The light shone in the middle of the ocean, giving breath to Izumi. She checked his heart, hoping nothing would happen to him. A pulse was beating strong in his heart, indicating his body was doing well and she took him to her house. Taking off his shirt, she put him on her bed, nursing him till he wakes up.

* * *

Izumi woke up with a towel on his head and Yuka sleeping at his side. He slowly walked away from the bed which he found his shirt on the table. He took his shirt and in return wrote a note that he is thankful for her care and left it on the table. When he opened the door, he was astonished. Right in front of him was the land of sea! He gave a shout, waking Yuka up.

"Is there anything wrong, Yukihira?" Yuka ran down the stairs, realizing that it was her house and he wasn't suppose to see the sea. Izumi looked at her.

"What is happening? Why am I breathing underwater? How…" Izumi was hyper venting from his shock. He just couldn't believe that he's in the sea, breathing. Yuka walked up to the door and close.

"Cool yourself down, Yukihira. I will explain everything to you." Both sat at the chair, where awkward silence came along, making it uncomfortable for one another.

"What you are going to hear is not easy to digest but I want you to listen properly. Firstly, you are not dead or anything. This is called the Underworld kingdom, my home for many years. Like you humans, we also have abilities called Alice. But we also have our special trait: Our Sea Magic. Right now, the reason you are breathing in water is because of my sea magic." Yuka looked at Izumi, hoping that this doesn't spell trouble, especially to the royals. She was sure she wouldn't want to be killed by those incorrigible royals who spoilt themselves rotten! On the other hand, Izumi was dazed as the information was let out. All he could remember was the lady in front of him is actually poor.

"But how do you get all those fanciful dresses?" Izumi had to tell himself that he was not crazy if not for him breathing in underwater!

"Well….. Underwater currencies are much higher than human currencies…." Yuka looked at his well built body. She move down to his lower body parts and blushed. Any woman would sure faint at the sight of it. Izumi, on the other hand, knew where Yuka was looking. But he was only thinking of making Yuka his and now, it's a good plan for him.

"So you are considered rich in my world right?" Izumi leaned against his hand. Yuka nodded her head. Izumi smiled.

"Then would you come with me to the human world?" Yuka nodded her head. Izumi kissed her forehead and Yuka blushed.


	3. Hidden II

Hidden II

The first thing when the Yukihira family found their son, was seeing Izumi and Yuka together, hands entangled. From every normal person's view, it was a match made from Heaven. To the Yukihira family, they were the forbidden couple. The family was gathered for a meeting, where it was a grave matter. The first to speak was Miharu Yukihira, the head of the family.

"My child, usually I would leave no room for leniency especially when it comes to marriage but since you are my favorite grandson, do explain why are you with this woman?"

"Grandfather…" Izumi looked at his grandfather. Miharu was known to be the strictest man anyone would encounter. Despite that, to Izumi, Miharu was his only family member who supports him from young where the family would protest whatever he's doing. He was the only man who would spoilt him rotten whereas everyone suffered. This man is the very same person who sat in front of him and his beloved.

"My love, Yuka Sakura comes from Japan. She may not be as rich as what other people would be, but she owns a shop back there. With or without grandfather's consent, I would still be willing to marry her. Please consider letting me be with her!" Miharu stared at his grandson, while the members of the family were whispering to each other.

"Father would sure object to this."

"With cousin Izumi out, we could win grandfather's favor!"

"I bet that woman only wants money and fame."

Yuka was frightened by the atmosphere, but with her love by her side, she scares her away. She looked at Izumi, then to his grandfather. Indeed his grandfather was intimidating, to the point if looks kill, she doubt she would even survive this facade. The scrutinizing looks from his family was no easy task.

"Even if it means that you step down from succession?"

"Even if it means to." Izumi was determined to have Yuka by his side no matter what. Miharu saw Izumi's eyes filled with confidence. He looked at Yuka, who was fidgeting. This woman was no special from any other, yet his grandson is willing to be with her. For a second, she look up from the floor to him and back again. He knew that Izumi was the brightest and the best, yet the members couldn't see that talent. He had to ask Yuka this question.

"Ms Sakura, am I right?" Yuka wasn't expecting to be asked, instead she nodded her head. "Then Ms Sakura, what traits do you see in this child?"

"To the both of us, it was love at first sight. But he broke all my expectations of a man since I wanted a man how could do well, but Izumi was different. He was surely a playboy! He would flirted with women non-stop and slowly my love turn to hate. I still do not know what possess me to love him. His cooking was first-class, sometimes surprising me, except the fact he would really make the kitchen a mess and almost cause a fire. The stuff he did had so many pros and cons, it would take hours to finish." Yuka huffed in anger as she remembered the times she had to endure just for one man. Miharu widen his eyes as the timid girl slowly turn into an angry woman who hate men. Miharu did not say anything and walked away. Beside Miharu who just walked away was Izumi's Grandmother, Yukihira Yuriko. Yuriko dismissed the members, taking it as a break.

* * *

Yuka and Izumi were at the garden, drinking tea together. Meanwhile Miharu decided to walk to relieve his day after what had happen for the day. He hid near a wall when the couple had their conversation.

"Izumi, I was thinking….. I should go back to my country." Yuka sadly smiled while looking at the garden.

"Yuka, don't go. Take this as me begging you for this."

"I… I can't. I found this in my cupboard few days ago. My parents lied about my heritage." Yuka took out a letter from her bag. Izumi read it.

"Then…. you're not a….."

"I still am. But my Alice is something else entirely."

"What? Then what is it?"

"My Alice is known as S.C.E: Stealing, Copying, Erase. 5th type"

"Wait, it's the 5th type?" Yuka nodded her head.

"You're royal….."

"My blood would have to overthrow the Koizumi's and I'm not sure if I could even leave this place. Especially you."

"Then what will happen to the child that is now in you now? Are you going to throw him in royalty too?"

"I don't know….I don't know anymore….." Yuka's tears slowly fell. She was in that same confusion. Miharu decided to get out of hiding.

"Is this true that you are having a child?" The couple was surprised when he appeared out of nowhere. Yuka nodded.

"Then royalty?" Yuka's eyes widened. No one was to know that secret. Izumi decided to take this step.

"Grandfather…" Izumi interrupted.

"I'm not talking to you, boy. I need to know the truth, especially a woman of her statue. Now where was I? So where did you come from?" Miharu intensively stared at Yuka, feeling the sudden interest in her life. On the other hand, Yuka knew that some would give away secrets that were trusted, but he was one of the few who looked like he could keep a secret or two.

"Can we go somewhere private? It's not safe to talk here." Yuka preferred not to have too many people knowing this secret. The lesser, the better. After all, no one would want a world war III coming up, especially people who are greedy for power.

The Yukihira Mansion was known to be a mystery, noble place that had been there since the 20th century. Its majestic design of the building was worth to be praised to the fullest. Right on the first floor was Miharu's territory, more like the head's territory. The room was set as a traditional Japanese room that the first descendant had created since he was a fan of Japanese culture. That room was for the head and no one except the wife of the head could enter. They sat on the tatami mats that were spread across the room. Miharu sat down followed by the couple who sat the opposite, facing him. The atmosphere was so tense, it couldn't be cut by anyone. Yuka was ready to start, but Izumi beat to it.

"Grandfather, you see, my love, Yuka only thought she only had the teleportation Alice when we met, but her parents kept her heritage a secret as her kingdom was already corrupted. Before we came here to get blessings from the family, she found a few letters addressed to her while she was cleaning her house."

"Keep talking." Miharu felt that something was going to happen, but he couldn't put a finger what was it, whether it was good or bad news.

"As what you had found out, she is part of royalty but it's a secret where she came from. It's true she came from Japan, but I can't reveal too much of it." Izumi had to protect his love at all cost, even if it kills him not to spill.

"Then, the young lady. What is your Alice exactly?" Miharu was known for his Truth Alice so if anyone was lying, he could tell immediately. Izumi just happen to get a different Alice that was extremely rare.

"Teleportation Alice as well as the Steal, Copy, Erase Alice, more known as S.C.E." Yuka had slowly accustomed to the atmosphere, and her face was slowly showing lesser of her emotions. Izumi knew where this was going, and it may be easy to win this fierce battle. Izumi decided to speak.

"Please Grandfather, let me be with her. At all cost, I can't lose someone like her anymore." Miharu couldn't believe it. Izumi was really begging to let be with her. He knew the family would suck up to him and would just do whatever he command to do, but Izumi treats him like a family member, a friend. Izumi would be confident and nothing could break him down. That was the very same man who is on his knees and bowing to him, not caring his pride.

"Why are you so affixed to this woman?! Do you know you are in a dangerous position in the family now?!" Miharu was losing his cool, and so was Izumi.

"I don't care about the family! I care for her! I love her and she has my child in her now!"

"Yukihira Izumi!" Yuka can't believe he just spilled the secret that should not be revealed, even to his grandfather.

"So now you are taking responsibility to this woman? Tell you what. After she gives birth, she leaves this family and that child stays. She would never step nor see this family again." Miharu was silently smirking as he thought that Yuka was going to lose this battle but he was so wrong.

"No! I will never be like my parents! Just because I was different, they just abandon me for their lives and settled somewhere! I would rather suffer than to abandon my child to you scavengers who doesn't care about family but only fortune and business!" Yuka completely lost her cool and shouted whatever was in her mind. She gave the most scariest glare to Miharu, in which surprisingly he shivered from it. Never once, he had experience that ever since his grandmother showed that same wrath when he did something wrong. He could only decide on one thing.

"Then both of you, never set foot to this household ever again! Get out of here!" Miharu couldn't stand it any longer. The couple got out of Miharu's room, only to find Yuriko walking towards the room. Yuriko saw the couple, knowing that she won't be seeing this special grandson again, since she had the future Alice where she could see the future. With a sad smile, Yuriko walked up to them.

"Izumi and Yuka, I wish you all the best for your future. Do take care of yourselves and not land into danger." She bowed to the couple and joined her husband in the room.

They walked out of the house, Izumi with his luggage, and Yuka with the child in her. That was the first time the Yukihira family had cut off ties from a direct family member, moreover a potential successor.

* * *

**Thanks to the people for reading my story, especially to the first person who first person who commented: fluffy 123.**

**1,756 words**

**Sign off: 11/21/2013  
****11.00pm**


	4. Hidden III

Hidden III

Yuka looked at the kingdom from the window, more precisely her kingdom. Few months had past, the Koizumi family was overthrown, the underworld kingdom war was over, Izumi disowned by his family, and now she was pregnant with his child for 9 months. Izumi walked in his suit where he just came back from his human world company, Sakura Industries. It was decided that he would change his name to Sakura and become part of the newly formed Sakura family.

"How's my love and my precious prince, Rei, doing?" Izumi smiled and kissed her cheek, causing Yuka to giggle.

"The young Mr Serio Rei Sakura is doing fine, oh my lord~~" Yuka continued to giggle as Izumi place his hand on her stomach.

"Oh? Is that so, your highness? Then the prince like your stomach too." Izumi laughed while Yuka pouted.

"Don't talk about me. How's work and school? I heard it's hard to do both." Yuka look at him, using the Truth Alice she copied from his grandfather. Since Izumi had the Nullification Alice, Yuka couldn't tell.

"Managing the school wasn't bad, I don't really have much work since we just started." Izumi was going to put his head on her stomach, when Yuka yelped in pain. Izumi looked at Yuka, worried.

"Dear… my water just broke." Izumi panicked. He hadn't panicked like that in years, especially when he was younger. Yuka was in pain, but judging by her love's reaction, she really had no clue what will happen in the future, especially when they would have more children coming up.

* * *

20 years later…

A brunette drove her sleek, black Porsche car fast. It was her first day to school and she couldn't afford to be late. When she drove into the school, the gates looked like they were mocking her as they were 3 stories high. Gakuen Alice was founded by Sakura Izumi, who also founded Sakura industries. Not only that, it was also for the rich and famous kids to study.

_Dad does really make this fancy to his own taste. Wait, why am I thinking about them?_

Mikan professionally parked her car into the lot. A teacher was waiting for her. She walked towards her.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Mikan chan!" Apparently she was actually he. Mikan smiled, not caring about his fashion. In her heart, she really had bad experience against cross dressers, and now one just pop right in front of her. Narumi just walked, in which Mikan followed him. Narumi gave her some introduction to the school while walking to homeroom. Mikan had to stand outside while Narumi went into the classroom twirling, something that Mikan may have to endure for a long time.

"Hello my darlings~~~" Mikan heard, this was the feeling she really hated. Such cheesy words, she really wanted to vomit her breakfast. The class decided to ignore the cross dresser but stop when Narumi said something unbelievable.

"Class quiet down before I use my Alice on you." Mikan knew his Alice since she just copied his Alice but it was gross for a person to especially use a pheromone Alice on them.

"We got a new student with us today so take good care of her! Please come in and introduce yourself!" Narumi smiled, while Mikan came in.

" Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you." Mikan was debating whether she would fake her smiles or just be herself. The latter was better for her, no disruption of emotions. The class was whispering about her.

_I heard she came from a scholarship…._

_She looks a…nerd….._

_Ew… Why do we such a girl with us? So uncool…_

Mikan really felt like laughing at her class. She couldn't believe it! All she used was the transformation Alice, and the next thing: The class was disgusted with her, and all she just did was to wear spectacles, change her cheerful hazel eyes to dull black eyes and tied her hair high. While in the midst of the heated discussion within the class,A boy fell from his chair while sleeping, where he heard a familiar name he hadn't heard in years. The class was looking at him weirdly, except his fan girls, crowding him to see if he was hurt. Mikan looked at the boy who fell and widened her eyes.

"You-kun?" His eyes widen. _It really is her!_

"Mikan nee san?" Mikan was elated when she heard a familiar voice. Years of work and not seeing her brothers were tiring her out. They walked towards each other and gave a hug. Everyone in the class was making different reactions: The girls groaned and were jealous of Mikan except one of the girls who took pictures and had a stoic face, the boys were pitying him for having her as a friend, a blond haired boy was patting his bunny and a raven haired boy who was sleeping, was awake and his eyes widened.

"Sis, stop with that nickname. I'm not 5 anymore." You kun, more known as Hijiri Youichi.

"But you're still younger than me! To me, you are still my precious younger brother I have been taking care!" Mikan hugged him even harder, making it even difficult to breath. Youichi looked at her with his brow raised. _Tell me what happen to you later._

Mikan smiled, indicating she got the message. The boys were disgusted as she smiled. While all the commotion happened, Narumi purposely cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Mikan, your seat is next to your partner Natsume. Free period because of new student!" Narumi had to run before the girls decided to kill him off for putting her next to their beloved. The girls groaned as one of their 'favorites' as they call, had been stolen again by the same girl. Only one girl decided not to let off.

"Hold it right there! No one sits there except me, Shouda Sumire, the president of Natsume-Ruka club!" The girls were silently cheering that such a girl should not be sitting next to their 'favorite'. Mikan tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't mind not sitting with him, but it is the teacher's instructions to follow after all. Secondly, I rather sit somewhere than to sit on your little chair, but this is the only seat that doesn't have any weird germs. For you excuse me, I would like to have some time alone." Mikan smiled, leaving Youichi who went back to his seat, trying not to laugh at her joke. He interpreted her words as: _I don't wish to sit at any seat like yours because I don't want any of your bitchy germs get near me. Besides, the teacher's instructions are absolute! That's why you're a dumb bitch. Get away from me. Shoo. Shoo._

"Don't you know who I am?!" Sumire huffed in anger. The class knew never to provoke one of the top 10 companies in Japan.

"Of course. Shouda Sumire of the Shouda Corporation. 7th top in Japan. Everyone here knows that, Permy." Everyone was shocked. Not a person in the top 10 league was insulted before.

"Excuse me?!" Sumire glared at Mikan which did not take any effect on her. Mikan felt it was fun playing with her, but someone interrupted.

"Miss Sakura Mikan, stop playing around with your Alice and follow me." A deep voice sounded through the room, where the class turn to its source. A sleek tall man in his twenties stood there. He wore almost everything in black, except for his mask which was in white. Mikan who was voided of emotions was laughing. The class except for Youichi was freaked out. Mikan took off her hair band along with her spectacles and snapped her fingers, in which turned her frizzy short black hair to straight long brunette hair that reached near to her knees, her dull black eyes to hazel. To everyone, that was one of the most beautiful girls they have seen. Everyone thought she could pass as a top supermodel. Mikan giggled, leading confusion to everyone.

"Sorry, but do keep your minds shut. Your thoughts are the funniest I have ever heard." Mikan smiled and walked towards the dangerous teacher.

"Let's go, Persona. You kun, you coming?" Mikan turned to her target, where Youichi just smiled and nodded, making it unnatural to everyone. They just walked away from the class, leaving from the frenzy state. But a certain raven was frowning.

_What does he want from her and Youichi?_


	5. Hidden IV

Hidden IV

The trio walked towards a particular majestic wooden door. They didn't talk to each other from the classroom, where their classmates had multiple shocks about them. For every student that they passed by, they could see the following: Youichi was smiling, which was freaking them out. Mikan was known as the new student, but she was beautiful in a way where boys wolfed whistled, only to be knocked out by the boys: Mainly Youichi and Persona. For Persona, he's face was just voided of emotions. They entered the room, only greeted by someone who was sitting on the seat.

"Good morning." The man who sat there greeted them. The trio just drop their facade and in return smiled to each other. Mikan was bear hugging Persona, who took off his mask and his eyes amused by her. Youichi face palmed as he stare at his childish sister.

"Rei onii chan~~~" Persona, more known as Serio Rei, sighed as she continued her acts. After all, years of not seeing each other has taken a bad turn for siblings, especially a childish one. The man cleared his throat which caught the sibling's attention. Mikan let go of Rei, who raised his brow. Unknowingly, she walk towards him with a face voided of expressions, but changed when she hugged him.

"How could I forget my precious uncle whose being a cold hearted principal now?" Mikan giggled, which the principal, Yukihira Kazumi, twitched his eye. Youichi was laughing while Rei just simply smiled.

"Mikan, how am I a cold hearted principal?" Kazumi sighed. _Why does she had brother's personality? She should have her mother's genes instead!_

"Like how bad is his genes that you wished I should have hers?" Mikan smiled, catching her uncle off guard. Kazumi sighed, knowing that somehow she going to win this battle. He waved his hand, admitting defeat. Mikan turned to Rei who was already bored with the conversation.

"Rei nii. Which ability class am I? What's my rank?" Rei raised his brow as Mikan asked the question.

"Dangerous Class. But in mean time, you will be in special class. Since you are one of the higher ups, you are given a black star, meaning platinum. You will be having a black uniform. That white uniform you are wearing is temporary. That's all." Instead of the usual question of why from Mikan, she just simply smirked. The boys widened their eyes as she took in the most unexpected question.

"Since this is the uniform for higher ups, we could do some changes to it. After all, I am a "scholar", am I?" Mikan smiled. The boys seemed to get her idea and smirked.

"Why not?" The boys replied at the same time. It was indeed a magnificent idea…

The next day, Mikan wore the black uniform, a significance that she was a "scholar". Different types of hushed whispers sounded through the room.

_That's the new student?!_

_She reeks of poverty. Let's get away from her. We don't want to get her poor germs._

_Man! She looks hot!_

One after another, comments came out from everyone just because in a sense, she was Special. Mikan just ignored them, but actually she really wanted to laughed at their words. With one of the females commenting with the germs, Mikan could only sighed, since they wouldn't know what poverty was like. She had seen many poor people in other countries and certainly didn't like that. Heck, she couldn't imagine their lifestyle surviving long anymore!

"Mikan nee!" A particular voice angrily sounded the hallway, leading everyone turning, finding the source. Mikan turned around, only to find a burned out Youichi, whom now looks like a volcano that was going to erupt.

"Morning." Mikan turned back and started walking, but her path was blocked out by fan girls. A crowd was forming into a circle, wondering what was wrong between their "favorite" and the new student.

"Don't 'Morning' me! Why didn't you wake up this morning?!" The audience was turning to Youichi. The Great beloved Hijiri Youichi was almost late Because of the new student?! The fan girls were furious that they gathered around Mikan.

"Why did you do that to our Youichi sama?! You are of no league to be in this school!" One of them shouted, with the rest of them agreeing to them. Mikan just raised her brow. Then she smiled, which Youichi shivered at the sight of it. A dark aura was slowly emitted from Mikan, where the rest of the students including the fan girls were backing away from her. Youichi totally forgot she was a person not to be angered and that smile had to be one of a kind.

_Gah, why does Mikan always have grandmother Yuriko's smiles?_ Mikan turned to Youichi.

"Firstly, what wrong with grandma Yuriko's smiles? Do you have any problems with her?" Mikan's aura was getting denser, making people back away even further. Youichi could only shake his head in fear. Then Mikan continued.

"Secondly, you told me yesterday you were old enough to take care of yourself. Of course, I wouldn't wake you up. I didn't have to wake you up and prepare your breakfast. " Mikan was winning this battle, Youichi was sure. But he was sure he could use this trick.

"But what if I starve to death without your food? After all, you use to cook meals for me." Youichi was trying to act innocent, but Mikan had better plans.

"You have your fan girls trying to feed you like a baby. Why worry when you have them?" Mikan tilted her head, and the girls nodded their heads. Youichi sighed. He just lost the battle to his own sister again. As soon as the commotion ended, the other girls screamed.

"It's the Top 10!" One of the boys shouted. Everyone who was crowding at the two made way for them. The group was walking with pride and everyone was shouting praises to them. They synchronized together and walked in order. The order goes like this:

Hyuuga Natsume. Special Star. Top richest in Japan. Heir to the Hyuuga Corporation.

Imai Hotaru. Triple Star. 2nd in Ranking. Owner of Imai Technology.

Nogi Ruka. Triple Star. 3rd in Ranking. Heir of Nogi Corporation.

Tobita Yuu. Triple Star. 4th in Ranking. Heir of Tobita Corporation.

Anna and Nonoko Umenomiya. Single Stars. 5th in Ranking. Anna is the owner of Sugar Bakery while Nonoko is the owner of Micro Laboratories.

Kokoro and Kitsuneme Yome. Single Stars. Tied in Ranking with Umenomiya. Heirs of Yome Corporation.

Shouda Sumire. Double Star. 6th in Ranking. Heir of Shouda Corporation.

Hijiri Youichi. Special Star. 7th in Ranking.

Ando Tsubasa. Double Star. 8th in Ranking. Heir of Shadow Agency.

Harada Misaki. Double Star. 9th in Ranking. Heir of Harada Martial Art.

Koizumi Luna. Special Star. 10th in Ranking. Heir of Koizumi Corporation.

Mikan waved off while Youichi joined the gang. On the other hand, Kazumi was watching everyone in his office. He sighed as he saw his niece and nephew walking away. Taking a photo frame that was at the corner of the desk, he stared at it.

_Izumi, hope you are alright…._

* * *

**I would like to thank the following people for the encouragement:**

**Romance-Max-4545**

**AnimeMango**

**Sorry for the insufficient amount of words.**

**1, 210 words**

**Sign off: 12/5/2013  
****11.55pm**


	6. Hidden V

Hidden V

Kazumi remembered certain things that really saved the Yukihira family. Time and again, surely there would be different histories of the prosperous noble family, but to them, this was one of the heaviest impacts in history…

* * *

"Come on, Rei! you can do it!" Yuka cheered like a cheerleader as the young toddler who trying to stand up and walk for the first time. Izumi entered the room, trying not to laugh at the little comical scene between the young toddler and his wife. Being a King has really taken a toll on him, that's why he had to make sure he would enjoy his precious family which he created by his side. Rei hold by the side of the chair that was beside him, supporting him and his little unstabilized legs. It seems that Izumi was more nervous than Yuka that he saw his firstborn taking his first step of his life, he quickly took out a camcorder and started filming his own son. Yuka giggled as he acted childish in front of her too. That was the times where the newly formed Sakura family enjoyed.

Meanwhile, the Yukihira family took a turn for the worse. Although everyone would want the inheritance, but now the family was having different situation than what they could expect. Miharu Yukihira knew that the following days would start to look bleak, but he had to stay strong for them. He knew that out of all his children and grandchildren, Izumi was the best that surprised him. It could be that the family neglected too much of him and he was lonely most of the time. Instead of the usual consolation of pleasing him, he just became a gang leader, shocking the whole family. That was one of the times where Miharu laughed hard at the youngster. But now the man he loved as his grandson was now gone.

Izumi sneezed. _Did I catch a cold? _The said man was working at the growing company, Sakura Corporation. Ever since they succeeded the throne, the kingdom had became much peaceful and prospered tremendously. But that wasn't enough. He need to create a legacy. He just founded a school, Gakuen Alice and he plans to build more. But it made him stop to think. _Too much of all this could cut my life short…. Even if Yuka gives something like Brother Kazumi's Alice, it's still a bad idea._

Yuka helped with the kingdom as well as the uprising company, Red Sakura. Having a fashion line was Yuka's dream, and now she had fulfilled it. With so much to do, it was a mystery that the Sakura Family could get together, but it's different once there was the Time Alice in their hands. Izumi's father, Ryuu Yukihira who was helping with the Yukihira Corporation was planning to collaborate with the Sakura Family. But when they met each other for the first time, it was definitely a bad start point.

* * *

Izumi was going meeting after meeting, and he was really thankful for his wife's Insertion Alice that he could have the Time Alice. This time was the Yukihira Family, Izumi frowned. Since he had no connections from them anymore, he did not know what to do. Ever since that day, Yuka loathed them so much that she almost fainted due to her overuse of her Alice during her pregnancy. If the Yukihira Family gets hold of what Rei's Alice is, Izumi could have a hard time rejecting them. A man in his forties entered the area with grace and pride, just as a Yukihira would have. Izumi's face was voided of emotions, a fact where he was not related to them. Actually he expected someone like his annoying cousins who did nothing but to please Miharu in any way, to attend this meeting, yet he still felt pleased. Making sure that he would be a different person, he smirked at him.

"Hello dearest father. Pardon me now, it's Mr Yukihira now, isn't it? Tell me, how are my oh-so-fabulous cousins doing?" Izumi was really enjoying this newly experience, where his slightly tilted head was resting on his left hand, while his right hand was tapping in rhyming order. Ryuu, on the other hand, stared at his son which the Yukihira Family disowned. The bubbly idiot that could light up the famous Yukihira Miharu, who was known for being emotionless, was right in front of him, but instead of his son that he knew, Izumi changed a lot. He could see that he stood strongly with That Woman as what they would say, and even started up to becoming an uprising company. Miharu did not tell the reason why they would disown him, but Ryuu could see that he's devastated.

"What happens to them is none of your business!" A strong powerful boomed through the room, with the two men turning to the source. Miharu was walking despite of his old age. Kazumi walked along side with him, supporting him.

"Father." Ryuu gulped as he walked and sat at the end of the table, opposite to Izumi. Izumi was feeling bored from their reactions and raised a brow.

"Good day to you, Mr Yukihira. I assume that is your assistant? Shall we started the meeting?" Izumi smiled, but Miharu knew better that it was the business smile. Miharu quietly nodded his head, which Izumi softened his smile. The business was discussed for some time, since the Yukihira decided to oppose him. Izumi was getting tired of the discussion, when Yuka came in with the young toddler, Rei on her hands.

"Izumi, are you done…." Yuka's happy mood of spending with her beloved dropped as she saw Miharu and Ryuu on the other side of the room. Her cold glare was directed to them, which had no effect on them. After all, she was not called the Ice Queen for nothing, especially for Red Sakura.

"What do you want?" Her voice was filled with venom that would put the devil to shame. Izumi shake his head, stating an indication to tell her that it was purely discussion. Yuka left Rei on the floor mat, letting him to play by himself. She turned back to the men.

"I want Izumi to come back and become the head of the family. As for the child, I would raise him up to full potential." Miharu terribly missed his grandson and really wanted him back. Yuka coldly laugh, which made the atmosphere more tense than before, and temperatures were feeling colder. She looked at him with disgust.

"Over my dead body. Tell me the real reason." Yuka was getting impatient of the replies. Miharu sighed. He couldn't let anyone know about their situation.

"The Yukihira Family is facing a crisis." Ryuu spoke. Miharu couldn't believe it! His son had said something so private to them. The couple, on the other hand, stared at each other.

"That's all?" They both spoke at the same time. Miharu looked away. The couple laughed.

"Then we will just provide for you all jobs." Yuka's coldness stopped and genuinely giggling while Izumi stop when his act.

"We can't finish what we created anyway." Izumi was laughing, which was music to Miharu's ears.

"You can tell Izumi to be the head, but whether you want him into the family is another case." Yuka continued. Miharu was escalated about the matter that he accepted the couple.

* * *

Having to keep his brother's promise, he became a principal for Gakuen Alice. In fact, everyone in the family accepted. Those days were one of the special days that they could have.

* * *

**I would like to thank the following people for the encouragement:**

**me anamore de ti**

**1, 272 words**

**Sign off: 12/12/2013  
****11.55pm**


	7. Hidden VI

Hidden VI

To the T10, it was one of the rarest times where one of them would walk with someone else, let alone a stranger. For Youichi to be with a female transfer student, it was like asking World War III to erupt. On the other hand, Youichi was elated that he could finally see his sister after years. He could see Mikan has really suffered a lot since he and his brother left that place. For those times that Mikan was not there, he remembered his sister saying about her life while he was away. Mikan had to maintain her emotions and control whatever she had to do. She had to overwork herself every time when something goes wrong when she had to work at Red Sakura as well as the Sakura Corporation. He could imagine the situations she faced and end up missing up her meals just to finish those horrendous projects. Those times where he couldn't support her, she had to stay strong for herself.

Mikan was strong and was talented according to other people's eyes, but to her, she was only a tool to be made use of, especially them: The Yukihira Family. But even with all that had happen, they couldn't control her every movement. Like the phrase would say: Like father, Like daughter. No matter how much they wanted to control, she would always escape at the nick of time.

The first class they had was Math class, which was no big deal for her. The catch was that they had a strict teacher, Mr Jinno. He was never seen to be relaxed around anyone and walked around with a frog on his shoulder. The only respect he ever gave to was the T10 since they would fire him. Mikan knew that from yesterday, T10 had different classrooms from the rest of the students. Who would had known that Persona would be their homeroom teacher? The rest of the teachers wouldn't dare to approach them and he just took the place. She sat where she was instructed yesterday and the girls would look at her in disgust with her Geek style.

Mr Jinno came in the glum look on his face, but that was the usual face he would make. The class had to listen to him intently, or they would be shocked by his electric Alice, which Mikan was not afraid of. Youichi would love to stay with his sister for class, but as one of the T10, he had to stay Cool for everyone to know that he was of a different level from them. Mikan had learned everything before she started school. If it was one thing she would hate, that would be homeschooling. She looked out of the window while drawing her latest designs for Red Sakura since she was bored. But it seems that fate has other plans for her.

"Ms Sakura Mikan!" Jinno shouted across the room as she snapped out of her daydreaming. She drew quite a few designs that she was quite satisfied.

"Solve this question." Jinno smirked as he wrote the equation up on the board. Mikan raised a brow. The students had not seen the question before, as it was too complicated. Mikan walked up with a bored look and took up the marker. Even before the students start to complain that it was not in the textbook, Mikan solved it in a blink of an eye.

"Done. Now tell me: Why is this question here from St. Maria's last year finals exam here? Jin jin, don't teach what students haven't learn from you. It's not a good idea to mess up their minds, you know?" Mikan glanced at Jinno who was red in fury. He didn't mind those kids from T10 to tell him anything, but for a transfer student who was only a scholar? That would be unforgivable! When he wanted to use his Alice, Persona came in. Mikan raised a brow.

"Sakura Mikan, It's time." Mikan smiled for the first time of the day, making everyone shivered at the sight of it. The smile that she produced was a menacing one.

"Coming, Persona!" Persona had shivers down the spine but it was inevitable. She was practically smiling, which was rare, but as a Sakura, he had learn that if you are a Sakura, the Sakura's famous evil smile usually down from Sakura to Sakura. What the catch was that only Sakura women would be able to use it, making it all the more scarier for Sakura men. For any man to marry a Sakura, they would usually have to prepare for The Smile, but for years, when Youichi and Persona left that place, it was certain they were not immune towards it.

In the school, there were the four famous forests. They walked towards to the Northern Forest, home to most animals and to a famous doll named Bear. As they reached the middle of the forest, Mikan was already bored and was playing with the birds whom seemed to be attracted to her. Persona smiled, since he was seeing his little sister having her time of her life. When Mikan first came in, she looked like a doll who had no emotions no matter what you do to her. She suffered by herself when the whole Sakura family was not with her. The Yukihira Family was taking her in for the meantime, but seeing her made him resolved to spoilt her to a princess who really owns everything.

"Did you erase everyone's memories of yesterday and replacing it with something else?" Persona asked as he thought about yesterday. He knew that the memories had been altered except for certain people like himself as well as people she knew. Memory Alteration is a powerful Alice that could be used dangerously if not handled carefully. Mikan had one of her mission to Steal the Alice since the child who had it couldn't control. Furthermore, the child had the fourth shape of the Alice types, making it all the more dangerous.

"Yeah…. I don't want them to know about me yet. Not my appearance, not even the information about me." Mikan that she couldn't reveal herself just yet. Not when her life would still be in danger. Being a child of the Sakura, there would always be competition and enemies to encounter. But who would have known that she had to live a life where she had to hide from her one enemy: The Koizumi Family. Ever since they were out of the kingdom as exiles, they have been hunting them in the human world.

"So… What's the mission?" Mikan was thinking of going back to her room if there was nothing.

"AAO. Child's name: Kurosaki Yuri. Alice: Elemental Weapon Manipulation. Steal the Alice. Sent her back home after mission. Need a timer?" Persona smirked.

"Yeah, I need it. Need to time myself for the amount I defeat them. You will just help me to time." Mikan took her mask from Persona and gave him a hug.

"Good luck, Dark Angel. Be careful." Persona smiled.

"Oh really? Since when I'm not careful?" Mikan smirked as she put the half covered mask on her face. Persona shook his head. He was really afraid that one day she would have problems in her missions when she's not going to be careful. From there she teleported herself to the place where the child was. The young child, Yuri, sat there as she was tied to the chair, afraid of her surroundings. From afar, Mikan looked like an blooded angel, ready to kill anyone. But the blood wasn't hers. The guards had really thought of her a devil in angelic form. She was no angel for anyone to control. Mikan released her from the dark surrounding, and lighted up a little of the area.

"Please don't hurt me. I'll be good. I'll do whatever you say." Yuri was shivering in fear. Mikan clenched her hands in anger. _This is how they treat children?!_

"Don't worry. You will be alright. Where's your home?" She smiled at Yuri gently. Such children should enjoy their childhood, not destroyed by stupid adults.

"I got no home. Mummy and Daddy are up there in the sky." Mikan was shocked she was an orphan.

"Do you want this power?" Mikan could let this child suffer any longer.

"I want a different power. I'm scared." Yuri was scared that she was like others but something was telling her to trust her.

"Let's go somewhere. O.K?" Yuri nodded her head. Before she teleport, a bullet was fired. Mikan hissed as it entered her shoulder. She turned back, looking at the enemy.

Disappearing, going back to school, she hissed. "Koizumi."

**Thanking the following people:**

**AnimeMango**

**And to the following people who are supporting me:**

**Dream girl675**

**Mirai-Crescent**

**bottled-happiness**

**me enamore de ti**

**CrimsonPrincess14**

**Golden Shards**

**Have a blessed Christmas.**

**1, 455 words**

**Sign off: 20/12/2013  
****17.04pm**


	8. Hidden VII

Hidden VII

Mikan and Yuri got back to Gakuen Alice, which was different from Persona's instructions. She wouldn't care about anything since the bullet was on her shoulder, making her hiss in pain. The flowing blood caught Persona's attention, rushing to her and getting her into the hospital. Yuri ran after Mikan. After all, Mikan was her savior. School long ended and the mission is not as easy as what everyone could expect. At least being in the middle of the night had its advantages. One would be that Mikan somehow loved to take out her brother's white mask, having a full view of his face. Rei wished he had done the mission himself, especially when his sister is involved with the Dangerous Ability Class.

"Don't blame on yourself or Yuri. This is only…. a small thing….." Mikan was getting short of breath every second, since she was losing too much of blood. They reached the hospital, hoping nothing would happen to the brunette. Rei and Yuri sat outside of the operating room, with worries increasing as time goes by. By then, Rei was raking up his hair into a mess, while Yuri was crying, telling herself that she was the one at fault since Mikan rushed in to save her from AAO. The light on the sign was switched off and a doctor came out.

"She's really fortunate that the poison didn't spread that much through her body. But that poison is rare enough not to be found. If we do not have the antidote for it, she could have really died from it." The doctor pushed his glasses, making it as professional as possible. Rei sighed. _Idiot sister…. Making me worry too much._

"So when could she discharge?" Rei couldn't let Youichi know about this incident. Just having one sister and separated from each other for years had caused the brothers to have a sister complex, protecting her from harm. Rei's sis com was not as bad as Youichi, who would really beat anyone for hurting her.

"She could be discharge later. Her healing Alice must have done most of the healing anyway." The doctor walked away, not before he passed a paper of discharge, leaving Rei and Yuri rushing in to her room. Mikan sat on the bed, where her uninjured hand was holding a complicated novel. She closed the book and turned her head, only to find a sobbing Yuri and a messed up Rei. Yuri ran towards Mikan crying, saying that it was her fault while Mikan consoled her.

"I told you that your mission was to take her Alice and return. What happened?" Rei was angry that she didn't listen to the instructions.

"And what? Leave her to an orphanage where she won't receive love from anyone?! You know very well what it means without having parents taking care of you after you got that Alice!" Mikan glared at her brother, which caused no effect to him.

"Then how about her Alice? She could be put in Dangerous Ability." Rei knew what Mikan was trying to say but the young child would be in danger.

"I had changed her Alice before we leave AAO. Yuri was having problems with it anyway. Can I discharge now?" Mikan could care less in terms of her shoulder. She could quickly heal it and it does not affect her. The only main thing that was bothering her was that the Koizumi Family collaborated with AAO. She could recognize that woman by her hand: A symbol that cannot be undone unless released by the royal family which were the Sakura Family themselves. That symbol was only mean for the Koizumi Family, which was also their family symbol.

"Then where does she stays?" Rei signed the form that was passed to him while asking. But before he got his reply, Mikan teleported to her room, making it frustrating for him. _Someday this is going to be the death of me._

Mikan switched on her lights, lighting up the apartment that her parents build. The apartment was only meant for special star students and each special would have one whole floor to themselves. But in a case, hers was hidden deep in the southern forest, where there is the forbidden garden in the middle of the forest and students were not allowed to enter the garden. To Mikan, it was only a myth created by her parents, more like her ancestors that actually ruled this school. It was true that her father found the area, but he was the one who made it famous. Who would have known that her mother was not abandoned? But more like being forced to stay away from the school. Yuka still didn't know the reason why, but one thing for sure, her parents did not plan for her to be royalty.

Yuri looked around the apartment, amazed that such a beautiful place had been here all the time. She started running around to explore, which made Mikan smiled at her naivety. Mikan made dinner, with Yuri's stomach grumbling for food, making her embarrassed.

"Go and have a shower first. The clothes are on my bed, so feel free to pick any clothes for yourself. I will be done in a jiffy." Mikan smiled, and Yuri ran to the bathroom for her shower. For Yuri being a 4 year old, she was quite sensible on her own, only sadly that her parents leave her at such a young age. Yuri ran back to the kitchen, this time starving. Mikan had already ate hers, so she looked at little Yuri who was wolfing down her food. With the long day ahead, Yuri was carried to Mikan's bed where she slept soundly while Mikan went to shower and then slept beside her. Mikan had school, but who cares? All she wants to do is to stay with the young child, ensuring her that she was free, like a free bird that got out of the cage.

The next morning, Mikan had no choice but to wake up. Making breakfast for herself and the young child would be a good idea. Maybe some pancake was definitely a good idea. Mikan decided to make more pancakes as Yuri woke up to the delicious smell and Youichi along with Persona decided to visit her during breakfast. No one could resist the smell of pancakes that Mikan makes anyway.

"Persona told me about your mission and the kid. Where is she going later?" Youichi stared at his sister, who was putting on her white tie to perfect her look.

"Maybe she's coming with me." Mikan stroke Yuri's head.

"Really mummy? I can go with you?" Yuri exclaimed, causing the brothers to choke on their pancakes. Mikan on the other hand, was shocked. Being a 16 year old, it's like telling her that she gave birth quite young.

"Sure, anything for you." Mikan kissed her nose, Yuri giggled. Youichi and Persona stared back and forth, staring at the girls and each other. It would be a hard day for Mikan, especially when she's having the child at her side.

**Hi guys, I think that if you guys can surpass the chapters with the reviews, I would release a new story to you all. The one who makes the most comments would have a secret side story concerning "Hidden Tale". May the best wins.**

**1, 183 words**

**Sign off: 27/12/2013  
****1:36pm**


	9. Hidden VIII

Hidden VIII

True enough, what the brothers thought were right. Everyone looked at Mikan in disgust, since Mikan had a young child carried on her hands while the child took her books and held it on for her. Sumire gave a haughty laugh. For her being a transfer student, it was bold of her to bring her child along with her. Only Yuri was not her daughter, but Mikan allowed her to call her that. Mikan wasn't quite sure how things turned out without having parents, but she did know what she had to suffer.

"Not so cool with that child of yours now huh, bitch?" Sumire gave a confident smirk, but it did not affect Mikan in any way. Mikan sighed, not wishing to fight against anyone, but in terms of her attitude, she's really trying to control her Alice. But it seems that it wasn't enough.

"Who did you do it with? Some guy with the same league as you, ugly?" Sumire continued with her taunting, making Mikan lose control of herself. Yuri came down from Mikan's hands.

"Oh no…. Mummy's angry…" She stepped away from her, just as she heard from her mother. _Go hide yourself while I do something to this lady._

Mikan had a dark aura coming out of her, but it was not as dark as the first time she came here. But before she could do anything, a voice called her and she got a shock from the ear ring she got this morning.

"Stupid Persona. What's with the set of ear rings you gave me?!" Mikan glared at her brother.

"That's to control your Alice. You're a DA student after all." Persona smirked, leading Mikan to growl at him.

"What do you want now." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. He threw in the file to her, a sign where she had another mission.

"Finish it within your timing. I'm timing you for this." With that she jumped out of the window, ready for her next mission. A certain group was staring at the commotion, and only Youichi was unhappy about it. The crowd that was there started whispering to each other.

"Why are you making sis do all these missions?! She doesn't deserve to go for them!" Youichi slammed his hand on the table, Rei sighed. They were now at Rei's apartment where their parents built for one of them. There are three apartments for the siblings, so they have one apartment for each person. Yuri was put to bed at Mikan's apartment since she was obedient enough

"Then do you want her to suffer at that house even more? And she has to protect herself for the future…" Mikan came into the room, with a towel over her shoulders, indicating that she just finished her shower at her brother's room.

"What Rei nii says is true. I can't lose to them anymore." She sat on one of the one seat sofas, composing herself.

"What happen today will be known to others. Furthermore, we cannot allow that boy or that boy's father to know anything from the past. What do you have to say about it?" She continued, while using the towel to wrap her hair into a bun.

"It's true that I haven't seen any change for him and his father when I visited them, but I may be afraid that his mother would recover first. Although his mother has vivid memories of our family, but there might be a chance she could remember everything of that day." Youichi had his hand on his chin, worries popping up.

"That's why we need to train Mikan for this. We can't have them recovering their memories." Rei's hands were folded and he leaned back on the sofa. It was a short silence before Youichi spoke.

"Wait, she may know something about it." Mikan and Rei were not surprised.

"But she has no memories of her family…."

"And they do not have memories of her…." Rei continued her words.

"So what about it?" Both spoke at the same time, leading Youichi to sweat drop. _Those two are in twin mode…._ Mikan and Rei were just siblings. Different birthdays, different age. But they were able to do it somehow even before Youichi and Rei went for Gakuen Alice. Till today, it was still a mystery for Youichi to find out how his brother and sister were able to do that.

"Never mind…."

"Oh Mikan, I may have to introduce you as a DA student from now on. Are you fine with it?" Rei stared at Mikan, who gave no reaction.

"Don't mind. Just introduce me as Dark Angel. They probably forgot I was a DA student by now." Mikan gave a smile to Rei, whose eyes widened. He smiled, shaking his head. He knew very well what that means. _You just erased their memory again….._

A certain blonde was walking through the dark pathway. Nearing the exit of the pathway, she smiled to the person that is in front of her. The person who was sitting on the seat was younger than what most people would think: A body of a child. Only, this was the side effect he received after years. The chair was too big for him, since he looked like one elementary school student sitting on the royal throne.

"Come here, my dearest daughter. Come talk to me about _that_." The kid, more likely saying, the adult in a child's body, called the blonde forth.

"Yes, father." She smiled wider as she accepted the invitation. It was usually rare to let her sit beside him.

"How's the progress of _that_?"

"Perfect. Soon we could have the throne all to us again." She could think of becoming princess again, if it wasn't that certain family who crushed them.

"How about them?" He stopped smiling. She knew that it was a heavy topic to proceed, but she still replied.

"I hit the princess's shoulder, where she protected the child whom we capture, and sadly she escaped." Her head was down, not wanting to see her father's face, which had his face twisted in anger.

"What?! Are you telling me that she is still alive? Alive?!" He shouted, as though he didn't get his candy. The liquor that he was drinking was spilled on her, and the wine glass was broken as he threw it on the floor. The glass scratched her perfect leg, blood oozing out.

"Honey, don't shout at our daughter like that. She doesn't deserve that after giving Batrachotoxin to that pathetic girl. I bet she wouldn't survive that poison." A lady who looked like the blonde walked out as the father-daughter duo turned to the source. She kissed him, slowly dissipating his anger.

"Lucy, times became difficult for us now, especially when that family took over the kingdom. Look at you. You are not wearing antique clothes especially for you when you are Queen back then." He wasn't happy with how his wife dresses, especially how they work these days.

"Oh come on, our chain of banks is doing well. What's with the sudden feeling of ruling that kingdom for?" Lucy smiled at her husband, who just sighed.

"I want more power. Then we can have our statues back. Lucy, remember being all powerful. It's the best feeling we could have!" He was laughing, really think of the situations he could have while his daughter kept quiet for some time. Lucy was laughing along with him.

"Of course I remember very well. But this life is also great." Lucy looked at the time but answering. She slowly looked at her husband. "But it's great if we great if we have that life again." An evil smile crept on her face, agreeing to the plan. The father and the daughter smiled along with her, enjoying the creepy night together.


	10. Hidden IX

Hidden IX

Daily occurrences for students would be Youichi walking next to Mikan, who was carrying young Yuri. Rumors spread far and wide as far as what the siblings could remember. Rei could only stay at the side and work on his Dangerous Class, but it was amusing for him hearing the impossible. The latest rumor was said that Yuri was Mikan's daughter since she was following Mikan all the time. Some mention that Youichi was the father of Yuri. Mikan's reputation had worsened as days go by. Fan girls would cry as they thought of one of their favorites being deflowered by Mikan.

As of the said boy, he was seated in the special classroom where T10 would have their lessons peacefully. The rapid fan girls would pester him to no end, and Yuri was not even his daughter for goodness sake! If possible, he wanted peace for himself which can never happen. In the midst of his day dreaming, the gang which he would hang out with crowded around him.

"Youichi, when are you going to introduce that girl of yours?" Imai Hotaru spoke. If she was the first to speak, then she would want immediate answers from the person. Hotaru was not only famous of being the inventor of Imai Technology, but she was a scary blackmailer with scandalous photos she obtained out of nowhere. Knowing that personality, Youichi still preferred to keep his mouth shut.

"Why should I? She's just an old hag who's been with me since childhood." Youichi had to look bored in front of others. He was thankful that Mikan gave the nullification when he was born. Never would he know that a mind reader would enter into the gang. Back to his sister, what he would say was the total opposite. His sister was too magnificent to be true. His sis-con got stronger ever since she transferred in. No more bullying from them, and he could spend more time on his real family. Years without seeing her may had taken a toll on him, making him realized that the little fat on her face disappeared, an indication that his sister was not eating well. What's making him more protective of Mikan was when he saw his real sister's figure, which nothing speaks like a normal girl.

"Then why escort her? She's just a nobody right?" Harada Misaki leaned against the wall, curious on the young boy's sentence.

"She's my father's friend's daughter. Father just wants me to accompany her."

"Then introduce." Everyone was interested in her, her identity. Even Hotaru who had tried her best to find one small spot on the brunette, she could only find the most basic information of her. That made Hotaru frustrated even more.

"I'm going back to the countryside tomorrow." A familiar voice spoke, everyone turning to the owner. Youichi stood, shocked as he hadn't heard of the announcement was made.

"What do you mean?" He was frustrated that he would not see his sister for a while again.

"I need to go back for my coming of age. It's our tradition not to skip." Mikan leaned against the wall, taking it easy.

"Does he know about this?" Youichi clenched his fist, controlling his anger.

"He doesn't. But for him and yourself, they are thinking whether they want you to join." Mikan looked away from him, in which he wanted to land a hit on her. Having good reflexes, Mikan used her hand to block his fist.

"Why? Why now?" He gritted through his teeth, unwilling to look at his sister. Mikan patted his head, only her eyes showing concern for him.

"Sorry Youichi." Mikan walked off from the special classroom, leaving Youichi in anger and the gang. Mikan couldn't afford to look at her brother any longer. From what she gathered from her kingdom, she had to go back to the kingdom for her birthday, where she would have her 16th birthday. Leaving her brothers also meant one thing: She may not see her brothers ever again until they graduate from school. She could only hope that she could see them once more, even for just one glance. She actually reunited with them few months ago. She was happy she could help Rei with the hidden missions planned out; teasing Youichi to no end as of how cute he was when he was young. Those were memories that she could keep, but she would have a hard time going back up to this world.

Youichi excused himself from the class and went to the Northern Forest where Rei would try to suppress his Death Alice in his daily life. He had to go up to him. He knew that his own brother would think of the same thing as him. Letting Mikan off was bad, especially when they got a bad feeling about this.

"Rei nii…" Youichi's bangs were covering his eyes which were filled with sadness. Rei turned to his brother.

"What happen?" Rei's was not disturbed since he was their baby brother but something tells him that something's wrong.

"Mikan nee is going back to the kingdom for her coming of age. She…" A tear dropped from Youichi's eye, Rei's eyes widened.

"She may not be coming back? Why didn't she say about this?" Rei frowned.

"She didn't want this. I know it. But knowing her, she probably somehow took care of Yuri's needs too." Rei put back all of his Alice controllers on his body, keeping it in control. Both brothers knew that there was no stopping of her decision making.

Youichi went away, leaving some time for himself. The only tree that the forest has was the tangerine Tree, where the Mikan once escaped from the family members and the trio planted the tree at that same spot. The brothers took care of it ever since then. Mikan couldn't help them in anyway, so she could only talk to them through telepathy on how to take proper care on the tree. If they could remember, that was the only place where they did not show to her. Furthermore, being a direction idiot she is, she wouldn't find a thing properly no matter what.

Mikan had her luggage ready and the black car was ready for her. She had to look forward towards what was going to come after her. The car would drive to the airport, where it would drop her off there and she would be on her own. To her, it was a normal to have them leaving her here. She walked to another exit, where a white car waited for her. To everyone, Mikan looks like a rich lady that just came out of the high class airplane. Two of the men appeared from the car, bowing to her as respect. Mikan could only think about that sentence.

**I, Sakura Yukihira Mikan, am the princess of the Underworld Kingdom.  
None shall destroy this Kingdom.****otaru spoke**


End file.
